


Your Personal Paper Shredder

by Dokuhan



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Ryu can't seem to get a joke off of his mind, so he decides to do a little experiment.





	Your Personal Paper Shredder

“Teru-san…” Haruna started, contemplating as he stroked an imaginary beard, “probably way too enthusiastic, but skilled enough that you can let it go. Unless he chokes himself first.”

In all reality, it had started with a “you had to have been there” moment. It had all come together kind of haphazardly and shouldn’t have meant anything in the long run, but somehow that one moment had managed to stick out in Ryu’s head.

First, Kyoji had casually mentioned that Minori had gone to an “around 30 club” party with some of their co-workers. Apparently, it was an unofficial tradition that had started amongst the older members of the agency as a way of getting together without having to worry about setting a good example. Really, it was probably just an excuse to get off the walls wasted – which sounded like a good idea in Ryu’s book.

From there, it had turned into casual plans with Hokuto, Yukihiro, and Soichiro to go out after work the following Friday. That had somehow extended to Sora and Kazuki, under the implication that they were totally not going to sneak them a drink or two (honestly, really, wink-wink). It wasn’t a big exciting plan, just a chance to goof off for a couple of hours. At least, that was the plan.

Yukihiro and Soichiro had been scheduled for a last minute TV appearance, something or other about young professionals, so they were running a bit late. The agreement had been to meet at the office and then head off to whatever place that seemed like it would pay the least amount of attention to their table. Ryu and Kyoji had had their own separate practices that day, but by the time they had finished changing, Hokuto, Kazuki, and Sora were already waiting in the common area. But, surprisingly, they weren’t alone – Haruna was sitting alongside them.

“I don’t think we’ll get away with it if we try to sneak Wakazato in with us,” Kyoji interrupted them, halfway serious.

Haruna waved one of his hands dismissively, “Don’t worry, I only stopped by to pick something up. I’m going to bounce when you guys leave, I just figured I’d hang out until then.”

Ryu plopped down on the floor, next to the couch. He didn’t have any idea how long Yukihiro and Soichiro would be, so he figured he might as well make himself comfortable. “What are you guys talking about anyway?”

“We’re trying to decide who would probably give the best blowjob.”

Kyoji made a spluttering noise, “What?”

“We already decided that Tsubasa-san would probably get carried away and actually try to eat it,” Kazuki continued, in a tone that was way too even and made it impossible to tell if he was joking or not. “So far my vote is for Shoma-san.”

“Hm, Shoma-sensei seems like he’d be a bit particular about his partners.” Sora leaned back in his seat. “He should be disqualified.”

“Ijuuin-san, you can’t be okay with this,” Kyoji turned to Hokuto, just a little bit desperate.

Instead, Hokuto just smiled back, “I think we’re neglecting to mention Tendo-san.”

And that’s how Ryu found himself in the middle of a conversation he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to be a part of. While he had only recently just come to a point where he could accept his sexuality, he wasn’t ready to go screaming about it from the rooftops. He had no idea how serious anybody was about this, and how they would react if he seemed to take it a little too personally. While he was sure it would be okay, he still figured it would be best to just drown everything out.

At least, that was the plan, until Kazuki chimed in again with, “Oh, what about Hideo-san?”

Ryu sucked in a breath and hoped nobody noticed. Luckily, everyone’s attention seemed to be on Haruna, who had taken on most of the conversation like he was some kind of certified blowjob scholar.

“Hideo-san, that’s easy.” Haruna crossed his arms with a firm nod. “It’s got to be like putting your dick through a paper shredder. I mean, have you _seen_ his teeth? Automatic death sentence, man, don’t even try.”

Before anybody could elaborate on that, or disagree, Yukihiro and Soichiro came rushing into the office. They offered a few apologies (“Kamiya wandered off, I had to go find him.” “Please don’t put it that way, Shinonome…”) and everyone gathered their things, ready to say their goodbyes to Haruna and head out for their night off. But, something about what Haruna had said about Hideo continued to needle in the back of Ryu’s mind.

It was still on his mind a week later as he kneeled on his bedroom floor, tucked between Hideo’s legs, hands trailing up his shirt (it was that striped one that made Hideo look just a bit broader, Ryu loved how Hideo looked in it), and lips pressed against his bare hip. He gently kissed his way up Hideo’s body pushing the shirt up as he went. Hideo was sitting on the edge of Ryu’s bed, pants and underwear having been thrown somewhere in haste, panting at each point of contact.

They weren’t planning on going all the way, at least for today. Hideo was scheduled to promote his solo song on a television show the next morning, and as much as Ryu wanted to press him down onto the bed and completely take him apart – they’d learned pretty early on that would make performing difficult. Still, it was the first time in a while that Ryu had the house to himself and it would be a waste to just let the opportunity slip by, so they figured there wouldn’t be anything wrong with just fooling around for a little bit.

“Ryu…” Hideo whined, arching his back a bit as Ryu licked around one of his nipples. His fists curled up against the comforter. “Come on, take it off. Please.”

“Hm…nah, I kind like you like this.” Ryu lets his hands slide back down Hideo’s sides, finally resting on his hips. He leaned up to kiss at his exposed collarbones and slowly moved upward. “It leaves something to the imagination.”

“Ugh, you’re awful. I thought I was just coming over to watch a movie.”

“You did not, you liar.”

“I had nothing but the purest intentions, and then you pulled me up to your bedroom and started having your way with me.” Hideo reached up to curl his fingers around the back of Ryu’s neck, pulling him closer. “I didn’t even get a real kiss yet.” He didn’t even give Ryu a chance to answer before leaning in the rest of the way.

Ryu hummed a bit into the kiss, adjusting his head a bit so their teeth wouldn’t clack together. Normally, he would just leave it at that, but the words “paper shredder” came racing back into his mind.

Despite their…somewhat active sex life, they hadn’t really done that much. They’d had full on penetrative sex, obviously, but when it came to blowjobs - Ryu had only ever given them. It wasn’t intentional, it just never really crossed his mind to ask for the same and he had a hard time not getting caught up in everything else. Maybe, subconsciously, he was afraid of getting his dick bitten off.

But now that it was out in the open, Ryu had to admit that he was curious. Hideo’s teeth had never ripped his tongue apart, so his dick wouldn’t be any different, right? Ryu pulled away, ignoring Hideo’s annoyed huff, and twisted his fingers on the hem of the shirt. “Hey, this might sound a little bit weird, but…can you blow me?”

Hideo looked up at him and for a second Ryu thought that he’d completely killed the mood. Instead, he was met with an enthusiastic, “God, yes. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He started tugging Ryu towards the bed and slid down onto his knees.

“Wait, seriously?”

He nodded, hands fumbling to undo Ryu’s belt buckle. “I never get a chance to ask, you don’t let me. I thought you didn’t want it.” He undid the top button and pulled down the zipper, reaching his hand in to cup Ryu’s through his boxer briefs. “Like that time in that love hotel? You know, the one by the office. It was on my mind all day,” he explained, gently stroking at Ryu’s half-hard cock. “But when we got there, you just pressed me against the wall and…” he trailed off, leaning in just a bit, “not that I mind, but still. You need to lift your hips or I can’t take them off.”

Ryu groaned a bit, lifting himself up just enough to help Hideo pull down his pants, “I can’t help it. It’s hard when we don’t get a lot of chances to be alo-oh!” He moaned as Hideo’s hand reached into the front flap of his underwear.

Hideo just shrugged at that, pressing his mouth against Ryu’s still covered shaft. “I said I don’t mind.” He pulled his hand out and reached for the waistband, pulling it down just enough for Ryu’s dick to press against Hideo’s cheek. “I just think you should let me help out once in a while.” Hideo turned his head, running his tongue slowly up the length, stopping only to place a sucking kiss on the head.

“God, Hideo-san,” Ryu moaned again as Hideo’s hand wrapped loosely at the base, stroking just a bit as he ran his tongue over each sensitive ridge. “Can you take in more?” He choked down a gasp, shivering at the vibration as Hideo made an affirmative noise.

In between Ryu’s legs, Hideo adjusted himself enough to properly sit on his bent legs. He hollowed out his cheeks and pressed himself forward, taking in more of Ryu’s dick as he continued to stroke. He looked up, almost as if he was trying to non-verbally confirm that he was doing a good job. All Ryu could focus on was how gorgeous his eyes looked – dilated and glassy blue. He reached over to push Hideo’s hair out of his face as he slowly started to bob his head up and down. “Fuck, yeah, that’s great,” he panted, hips rocking a bit to meet the same rhythm. He trailed his hand back down, fingers brushing against the slight bulge in Hideo’s cheek, before resting on his jaw, “Just like that. You’re so good at this Hideo-san.”

At some point, Hideo’s tongue pressed against him in a way that sent shockwaves down Ryu’s entire body. He unconsciously thrusted forward and Hideo made a choked noise. “Oh, crap.” He gently pulled away and shivered as the cold air hit against him. He looked down, “Are you okay?”

Hideo met his gaze and if Ryu thought he looked amazing before – he looked incredibly lewd at that moment. A mix of saliva and precum trailed down his chin as he panted and his eyes looked completely blown out. He pulled his hand away from Ryu’s dick to wipe at his mouth as he nodded before diving back in. Only this time, he grabbed Ryu’s wrist and placed it firmly on the top of his head. Suddenly, it became abundantly clear what he wanted.

Ryu tangled his fingers into Hideo’s hair. “Hit me if you want me to stop, okay.” He felt Hideo nod against him and then began to thrust forward, slowly at first before picking up the pace as he hit the back of Hideo’s throat. Hideo moaned loudly against him and, god, it felt absolutely amazing. He leaned forward, thrusting a few more times before realizing that he was almost at his limit.

He moved his hand down to Hideo’s shoulder, “Hideo-san, I’m going to cum.”

Hideo huffed out of his nose and pulled back a bit, but not all the way off. He wrapped his hand back around the base of Ryu’s dick, giving a few quick strokes. Within moments, Ryu’s body shook harshly as he filled up Hideo’s mouth. Hideo managed to get most of it, swallowing as he pulled away. He wiped the little bit that trailed out of the side of his mouth with his thumb, licking it back up.

Ryu leaned back, lungs working overtime to catch his breath. “Hideo-san,” he started, reaching out, “come here.”

Unhesitatingly, Hideo got up onto the bed straddling Ryu’s lap. His dick bobbed a bit with the motion, throbbing and dripping with precum. With his left hand, he started to push up the hem of Hideo’s shirt – eyes trailing over ever bit of exposed skin. He stopped when he reached his chest, holding the fabric up while his thumb rolled against a nipple. “That was so good, Hideo-san. You’re amazing,” he softly praised, pressing his face into Hideo’s neck. His right hand circled around Hideo’s shaft, stroking up and down. “I love you so much.”

Hideo moaned, wrapping his arms around Ryu’s neck. His hips trembled as he tried to remain still and keep his balance. He whined as Ryu picked up the pace, tightening his grip. It was obvious he was already close, he only needed a little bit to push him over the edge. If they didn’t have to worry about the television appearance the next day, Ryu would have had more options.

Any other day, Ryu would have pressed Hideo down onto the bed. He would have spread him open, teasing until Hideo was riding his fingers – loudly begging for more, for Ryu to fuck him until he couldn’t move anymore. Maybe Hideo would roll them over and ride him for real or crawl up to sit on his face. But, they didn’t have that same freedom today. Instead, Ryu just moved his hand as fast as he could without it being painful, whispering praises and adorations in between kisses.

When Hideo finally did cum, it was with a small scream. He held onto Ryu as his whole body shook with his orgasm and he came hard against his stomach. His knees finally gave out and he sat fully in Ryu’s lap.

Ryu let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, “Wow…” he mumbled. He trailed his fingers over Hideo’s abdomen, scooping up cum as he went along. He brought his hand up to Hideo’s mouth, “Remind me to do this more often.”

Hideo smiled a bit, licking at his own cum on Ryu’s fingers. He swallowed it down and pressed his cheek to Ryu’s palm. “See what you’ve been missing out on?” he rasped out, voice scratchy and hoarse.

And suddenly, it was like a record scratch. Hideo’s jaw dropped and one of his hands went up to his throat.

Ryu scrambled to untangle them, hopping off the bed, “Oh no,” he panicked, “Producer is going to kill me!” He pulled his underwear back on and grabbed his pants off the floor. He started walking as he was putting them on. “I’m going to go make you tea, check if I have mints or something in my drawer.” Then he tripped over his pants leg and slammed his head into his bedroom door.

The next day, Twitter was abuzz with how great of a song Heartful Patroller was and how Hideo sang so well even though he was “clearly getting over a bad cold.” There were a few comments that seemed to insinuate that it might be something else, but they didn’t garner as much attention.

Either way, Ryu was happy to conclude that this was a lot better than a paper shredder.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard someone talkin' shit, so it was time for some petty porn. 
> 
> But in all seriousness, I've had this idea for a while. When I was first getting really into Hideo I kept sending my friends pictures and saying "I bet it's like putting your dick through a paper shredder". Admittedly I stole the last little bit of this from someone in a discord chat, but it seemed very fitting. 
> 
> [This is the shirt I'm talking about by the way.](https://www.project-imas.com/w/images/a/a6/LoS_Akuno_Hideo_SR03.png) I'm a basic bitch with basic taste. 
> 
> Someone: Doku, this is OOC.  
Me: I don't care.


End file.
